


7. Unbreakable Kiss

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Series: Ten Types of Kisses [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, mcdanno, ten types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: So. I get that it's shitty to have them actively and consciously aware of cheating on their girlfriends, but the description for this kiss was one that they know is wrong, but they can't come away from. If you wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me. I made them do it. Kind of.





	7. Unbreakable Kiss

It’s so sudden. 

One second, Steve is trying to explain to Danny why he’s not with Lynn and here, at Danny’s house instead, and the next… they are against the wall of the front entry, Danny’s legs a vice around Steve’s hips and hands tearing at each other’s clothes, teeth clashing and marring skin as they struggle to find a rhythm that won’t make one or the other back off and stop this, because it’s been eight long years in the making and they are not ready to let it go.

There’s a loud tearing sound, Danny’s shirt now in shreds on the floor and they both look surprised for a long second. Then there’s laughter, Danny going for another kiss and Steve can’t break away this time. He moves to get his partner to the couch, laying him out and getting on top of him, Danny’s fingers working to be much nicer about getting Steve’s shirt off, and once they are both exposed, they let hands wander as they kiss.

It’s wrong. Steve should be with Lynn, and Danny has Melissa when she’s home and they shouldn’t be crossing lines, but here they are. Mouths hard and hot and sharp as they bite and lick and suck at spots on one another’s shoulders and necks and lips, claiming and marking and letting the feelings they’ve denied bubble over. And it’s going to eat at him in the morning, but right now?

Right now, it’s  _ heaven.  _ Danny’s hands are perfect as they slide over skin, down to tug impatiently at cargo pants that are held on with a belt, and the little desperate, needy sounds leaving his mouth make Steve wonder if he’d even manage to give his best friend what he clearly wants- or if the excitement and energy would send him back to being a 13 year old boy. 

So he avoids tempting fate by rolling them, getting Danny on top of him and running hands over his chest, memorizing the tickle of thick, dark curls that dust the blond’s chest and down his belly, making Steve want to see where they stop- but it defeats his purpose in this, so there’s another roll and he humors what he safely can, dragging kisses down the man’s neck and onto his chest, hands leaving bruises that their girlfriends won’t be able to be confused about on hips, biting at skin and sucking at other spots until Danny is a shaking, whining, pleading mess of bite marks and hickies. 

He’s going to hell for this, and he knows it, but  _ fuck.  _

Something feels almost primal about the pride in his chest as he examines his handy work, the ways he’s claimed someone who has always belonged to him anyway, and no one can justify this. Because there’s no justification for cheating on your significant other… but he can’t bring himself to care. It’s too hard with Danny’s eyes as dark as they are and the way Steve’s watching hands move to undo his belt, and by morning, they will probably be single, with angry exes… but if Danny wants to offer himself… Steve isn’t strong enough to say no. 

Not to Danny. 


End file.
